Mafia Gazette Past Issue 90
The Mafia Gazette Issue 90 For All the News That Is News (E&OE) Friday 16th June. 'EDITORS KIDNAPPED AND CAPO EXECUTED! ' The position of Capo is an extremely prestigious one, with it comes responsibility and power. I managed to catch up with the late Teddy_Baker merely hours before his execution, and he agreed to do an interview for the Gazette, thus allowing him to tell his side of the story that has since left him executed at the hands of the authorities. On Saturday afternoon, LiaLombardi, newly appointed editor of the Gazette and New York City Street cleaner was the victim of several attempted kidnappings, by New York City Capo Teddy Baker, and his crewmember Rosario_Porello. At 4.27pm, Teddy Baker captured Lia, and issued the following statement: “Now I would like “The authorities” to check Carmine’s case. At the minute they are taking their time over it and I would prefer it if they sped up the process. You get Carmine’s case checked and then I release you. Fair?” Once the authorities in question heard about this threat, they wasted little time in apprehending Teddy and sentencing to death by execution. While talking to Teddy not long before his execution, it became clear that he was not keen to talk about the case that caused all of this drama. My sources tell me that Teddy was acting on behalf of the “Free Rob from persecution” campaign, Rob being the street name of the respected Citizen CarmineMillano. Carmine has been under constant investigations by the authorities for over a week, and he is believed to have been questioned over multiple counts of law breaking. However, he did not regret his actions, believing in both his cause and his actions, “Don't be afraid to die for what you believe in”. He stressed how he went for Lia simply because of her respected position in society. “I wasn't happy, I kidnapped Lia knowing that she is valuable to the community”. Although he regretted that it had not ultimately helped the cause, “to be honest I think I have only made the situation worse” For her part, Lia was quick to point out she felt no malice towards Teddy or Rosario for their actions, “I knew it was nothing personal”, although she felt their move was destined to fail. The eventual execution of Baker came as a great shock to the community, and to all of his friends and family. It is to be hoped that something is to be learned from all of this, and that the La Cosa Nuova crime family of which he was so proud can rebound from this event. Following the kidnapping of LiaLombardi, Another Gazette editor DanteRossi was kidnapped in Chicago on Tuesday evening around 6:20 p.m. His kidnapper was a man by the name of uuuLE who is now deceased. The kidnapped demanded twenty million dollars for the release of DanteRossi. To the knowledge of the Gazette no ransom note was ever sent to anyone associated with Mr. Rossi. During talks between Mr. Rossi and the son of the now deceased uuuLE it is believed that Mr. Rossi was kidnapped for his relation with the paper and the front-page story printed on Monday. We at the Gazette suspect it was uuuLE’s connections with well-known conceptualists Rosario_Porello that led to this attack. When speaking with Mr.Rossi after he was released due to the death of uuuLE he told us of a conversation with uuuLe in which he stated that he felt the paper was biased. Mr. Rossi was unsure who uuulE was insinuating that the paper was biased against but we suspect it was in reference to the Conceptualists group whom he is known to be affiliated with. Mr. Rossi was found unharmed by local officials after the death of his kidnapper. When Mr. Rossi was asked how he felt about the situation, he stated that he knew it was nothing personal. He also stated that he would not give in to such underhanded tactics and that no matter how hard anyone tried the editors would not be bullied in to only printing good things about the conceptualists. The truth will be printed regardless of who is kidnapped. 'SECRECY IN UNDERWORLD ALLIANCES CONTINUES. ' By: Courage_Under_Fire The Dirty War shows no signs of abating, as Mob activity between New York and Denver continues to make front-page news all across the country. The execution of New York Capo, Teddy Baker, had posed a serious blow to the leadership capabilities and promotional abilities of New York group the Conceptualists. It was believed that the East Coast outfit had begun an extensive search to find an heir-apparent to the former ranking partnership offered by the executed Boss of La Cosa Nuova. The recent promotion of Denver mobster W1tchy to the rank of Capo appears to have supplied this alternative, with sources indicating that Rosario_Porello, who goes by such aliases as Hawker and Rupert, has been promoted to Made Man in the Mafia under W1tchy. Porello sporting a new home city of Denver for a short period of time before returning to New York supports this. Those with a keen memory will remember that the sweet-faced Rosario_Porello was a former member of W1tchy's family, La Scoppio Grande. He appeared to have stayed in the family just long enough to play a role in the death of Miami Mafia member, Absolutely_Sexy, before returning to the New York fold of The Conceptualists. This new development indicates that Rosario_Porello may have left La Scoppio Grande, but was most certainly still linked with the family providing evidence linking the Denver crew to a string of Underworld murders, including those of ASDA enforcers and one time W1tchy associates. CAPS_LOCK and Jimmy-Roast-Beef, the first of whom was believed murdered by Porello in Chicago, and the latter known to have fallen victim to her in what authorities are describing as ‘planned hits. Murmuring of discontent are believed to have surfaced regarding W1tchys position, as a number of other Capos throughout the Country are known to have had misgivings about New York’s intentions and this latest move has served only to confuse the true intentions of Denver. Several sources have speculated that W1tchy has shown unforgivable weakness in the face of Conceptualist pressure to enter what can only be regarded as an unholy Underworld alliance, while pointing to the fate of those who have gone before her in dealing with the Conceptualists. Others have chosen to take the public line offered by her family at face value. That they will not bar membership based on past transgressions that they are a new family with new ideas. Just how far these new ideas will clash with the current conduct of their family, in which alliances with old groupings appear to be part of an overall strategy, remains to be seen. Observers also cannot doubt the influence that the return of CarmineMillano to the streets may have had on W1tchy’s current links to New York. The known Conceptualist leader, who goes by the nickname of Rob, is known to have returned after a lengthy period of investigation by the state, into some possible financial irregularities. As Leader of the Conceptualist movement, he is believed to have at one time owned at least half of the slot machines in the Country. And his return will doubtless see the bankrolling of both New York and their allies. Could this lucrative Gravy Train, be a motivation to La Scoppio Grande? As this story develops, only one thing is clear. The current structure of organised crime remains as unpredictable as ever. 'THE TRUTH ABOUT THE DEADLY GUN DEALERS ' By: Damon Pulogiso Recently our Gazette team have been examining the obituaries looking into the main causes of death and were shocked to find that one of the most common ways of bowing out was at the hands of the dodgy gun dealers who lurk down our city’s alleyways. High-ranking members of our community seem to be particularly at risk from these dangerous men. This is a big change from a month or so ago when the majority of deaths were caused by tensions between various factions in our community and Mafiosi were killing other Mafiosi without batting an eyelid. With the introduction of the new gun laws this tension seems to have largely disappeared for now at least and Mafiosi on Mafiosi killings have sharply declined. This has led to the average lifespan of Mafiosi in general increasing. Our investigations have uncovered some shocking secrets. We at the Gazette have been led to believe that some of these gun dealers are members of a cult hired by politicians and police combined to take out Mafiosi without causing controversy. These rumors are unconfirmed as of yet but our sources say it’s a way of the police trying to keep a handle on organized crime which is growing quickly since killing have decreased. At the time of press the police refused to comment on any of these suspicions. 'MADES DIE HOURS APART. ' Early morning on June 14th a Made Man by the name of uuulE and a Made Woman by the name of Fosters_Angel were killed only hours apart. Fosters_ Angel was killed briefly before uuulE on the morning of June 14th around 5:11 a.m. We are unsure of the details or reasons for her death but she appeared to have been kidnapped and beaten to death. The authorities located her body in Las Vegas soon after the time of her death. When we spoke to her husband Donnie_Darko he stated that he had been away on business most of the night and was surprised when he returned home late in to the night to find his wife had not come home. Early the next morning authorities were on his doorstep notifying him of her passing. He could only describe the situation as extremely tragic. Only a few hours later at 8:12 am in Chicago uuulE was killed in a gun battle between himself and a Dallas Street Boss Don__Hammers. The two were apparently engaged in a short battle where uuulE attacked Mr. Hammers, and suffered a wound in self-defense, before Mr. Hammers returned fire killing uuuLE. The reasons for the initial attack still remain unclear to us here at the Gazette. Our prayers and condolences go out to the families of both the deceased. 'LETTERS TO THE EDITOR ' It was with surprise that this reporter learned of an anonymous letter reaching the Gazette offices, in respect of last edition’s article on The Dirty War. The letter in question raised a number of issues concerning the standard of journalism that the Gazette currently promotes. In the interests of fairness, this letter has been published in today’s edition. As a matter of course and to defend the integrity of both the Gazette and its staff, a response has also been allowed as a follow-up report on this ongoing story. To the Editors: After reading yesterdays headline article about Lo Scoppio Grande it makes you wonder whether journalists are doing the background work they used to. I have been a loyal fan of the gazette since I was 31/2 yr.’s old and, the first article I read was by Carmela DeAngelis. She has been my role model and encouraged me to follow this profession. It is my ambition to one day be a great like her. I read an article printed only yesterday which was the first after the newspaper factories ran out of ink recently, only to be disgusted by what the headline was. I dare not mention the journalist’s name through fear it might actually encourage him but he disgusts me on many points: 1) The crew name is Lo Scoppio Grande, which literally translates to The Big Bang in my mother tongue Italian meaning new starts. Therefore when Sirano's daughter asked W1tchy to start a fresh in her crew then why should W1tchy condemn this young girl for her fathers past transgressions? 2) Rosario Porello is from the not quite so bird like Hawkery bloodline. A Hawkery is a place used to contain hawks and not a bird itself. Rosie is also not in drag because a girl dressing up as a girl is still a girl...surprisingly. 3) You will also found that Absolutely's death and Rosies transfer back to her fathers conceptualist roots was caused by TheMedicinesShow continual persecution of people who's bloodlines have at some point been linked or are part of the conceptualist. Ironically TheMedicineShow was a member of TheMidnightSociety which is widely accepted as being a cover group for the conceptualists. MoneyTalks also fell victim to TheMedicineShow's hatred but decided to end this tirade by eliminating TheMedicineShow, god rest his soul. How can a crew leader be blamed for things ex members have done? With the ASDA vs. Conceptualist potential War that is looming a little too close for most peoples liking. Lots of crew leaders are backing away and prefer not to be linked with either family. Writing articles like the one witnessed yesterday may only lead to the demise in what appears to be the most prosperous period that we have had in our community for a little long time. So a warning to all potential journalists please be sure to check your facts before posting because you never know when a six year old may replace you. From: Student aged 6 Response from the writer: 1) Sirano’s daughter, Rosario_Perello, is well known as an active member of the New York based group, The Conceptualists. This was a fact as stated in the last edition and to the mind of the Gazette and the wider Community, an irrefutable one. The fact that the Conceptualists have constantly stressed their role as another Crew within the Community places the words of the anonymous writer in an untenable position. It is a well-known fact that Rosario_Perello already has a crew. This being the case, she is not in a position to start afresh in a new one and therefore, any offer of a new crew immediately allows the Gazette and indeed, the wider community, to question or speculate on the motivations of such an offer accordingly. 2) A Hawkery is a place used to contain Hawks. A Hawk is a bird. Therefore, in accordance with the English language, the description of this nickname as: “Bird-like” is not an unreasonable one to suggest. The choice of nicknames attributed to Gangsters is, sadly, not one afforded to the average reporter of the Gazette and so articles can only be written based upon facts that are known, of which this nickname is one. Given that the individual in question, to this reporters mind, comes from a family line of which unpredictability, deception and disguise are prominent features, it was felt the issue of this gangster in drag was a serious possibility, one that remains to be clarified by the individual in question. From now on, the Gazette will assume that Rosario_Porello is in fact, an alluring and beautiful girl, unless some other evidence comes to light in this crazy world. 3) Ridiculously, this point would seem to prove that there was definite knowledge within La Scoppio Grande, that their own members were aware of a Conceptualist infiltration of their crew and that the Consigliere of the crew resisted this, resulting in his death. Regardless of the reasoning for Rosie’s departure, the fact remains that is was a short-lived one. This reporter would like to make a final point of retort relation to the letter in question. The Gazette is not responsible for the prosperity of the underworld Community. What mobsters and their various crews and leaders choose to do in their daily pursuit of business is entirely their own responsibility. The Gazette and its staff are here to report upon these daily pursuits as accurately as possible, quite regardless of whether this offends groups or individuals. The Gazette cannot be blamed for fanning the flames of conflict for doing its job and reporting the news. In today’s Community more than ever, it can be stated that the lessons of the past have proved that no one has a monopoly on the truth. But if the evidence is there, we will report it. In this case, the continued presence of Rosario_Porello in the extremely private Conceptualist IRC Coffee shop, Coffee shop transcripts between individuals, the clear and visible association between Porello and other Conceptualist members at funerals. Interviews with sources, analysis of Conceptualist history and strategy, keen observance of the streets and knowledge of financial and arms dealings between certain individuals are just some of the examples of evidence providing basis for the story. This reporter would draw the readers attention to the criticisms of the letter, that appear to damn this journalistic endeavor, while providing no credible evidence to refute the key accusations. The author successfully disproved none of the key points of the story. The author seemed more interested in a personal attack on the journalist. In conclusion, this reporter would advise a level of maturity when sitting down to read the Gazette. And most importantly…if you don’t want to read about yourself in the paper, don’t do it in the first place. Courage_Under_Fire